warriors_pocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar
Firestar is a ginger tom with emerald eyes and long sharp claws a long tail and two orange ears one which is torn. WARNING: Spoilers alert. Into the wild Rusty is a kittypet living in a twoleg nest near the forest. Rusty has a dream about hunting a mouse in the forest. He attempts to attack it but the sound of food being tipped into his bowl distracts him and he wakes. Rusty gets up and walks over to his bowl. Rusty thinks about how tasteless the food was and how much more he would have enjoyed the mouse. After his meal he goes outside to make dirt. Then he jumps onto a fence post and looks out to the forest , longingly. Rusty decides to go and explore the forest. As he jumps down, his friend and neighbour , Smudge , hears Rusty's bell jingle and asks him what he's doing. Rusty explains he is going to the forest. Smudge is terrified, saying there are wild cats that sharpen their claws on old rabbit bones. Rusty is slightly nervous but still goes to the forest thinking about his dream and a hunt. Rusty sees a real mouse. He is about to catch it when he here's a noise. Then he sees an orange tail of a fox and follows it with curiosity. Then something attacks him from behind and Rusty gets into a fight. He fights bravely. When Rusty gets a chance to see his attacker he sees a gray tom with a broad head. The tom is quite thin and scrawny compared to Rusty. His opponent stops fighting and begins to talk to Rusty saying he is a Thunderclan apprentice named Graypaw. Rusty is disappointed that Graypaw no longer wants to fight. Graypaw tells Rustysty about himself but Rusty can't understand. Then Graypaw scents two of his clanmates and tells Rusty to go but he is to late. Bluestar and Lionheart , Graypaw's clanmates , come out and question Graypaw and Rusty. Bluestar says she was watching them and comments on Rusty saying it was good fighting and that he was a good hunter. Lionheart says that Rusty is simply a kittypet and should be taken back to his twolegs. Bluestar asks Rusty why he was hunting mice. Rusty says that he was only going to take a few and there were plenty to go around. Bluestar gets angry and says there is never enough. Rusty is terrified at Bluestar's voice and says he will never hunt in the forest again. He asks Bluestar about clan life and she tells him. Bluestar suddenly offers Rusty a place in Thunderclan and Rusty is shocked and asks if he can give hi answer next sunhigh. Bluestar agrees and Rusty returns home. Once he's back he tells Smudge that he met the wild cats and that they offers him a place in the clan. Smudge is shocked and says its a trick. Rusty says he trusts them and leaves Smudge. In the forest he meets Lionheart and a warrior named Whitestorm is with him. Rusty is slightly nervous at the strong looking Whitestorm but Lionheart tells him to relax. The two warriors lead him through the forest and to the camp. Rusty knows it's the camp because of all the different scents and paw marks. Bluestar greets Rusty and tells the clan that she accepts him. Most of the cats are angry and a young warrior called Longtail taunts him saying twolegs would invade because they would hear Rusty's collor jangle. Rusty gets angry and attacks Longtail tearing one of his ears. Longtail grabs Rusty's collor and pulls is until it snaps. Bluestar takes this as a sign that Rusty should be a clan cat and gives him his apprentice name , Firepaw. In honour of his flame coloured pelt. Firepaw is mentored by a Thunderclan warrior , Tigerclaw and Lionheart , until he gets a choice to be mentored by Bluestar which he accepts. The clan is surprised as it is a great honour. Tigerclaw continues to jeer at him because of his kittypet roots. more coming soon. Category:Info box